red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
First Ride Part 1
First Ride is the first ever edition of Red Ryder. Part 1 A series of jewel thefts have been occuring in Ambrose City. One day, 19 year old billionheir, David Young, hosts a gala at his mansion where he meets a girl called Emily Andrews, the son of Police Commissioner, Francis Andrews. During the gala, the jewel thief steals from the homes of one of David's guests, the next day, a very annoyed David activates something he calls 'Operation R'. That night, wearing a new suit, he rides a motorcycle through the city and finds the thief before apprehending him and dubbing himself Red Ryder, however, the next morning, he reads in the paper that the police took all the credit. Meanwhile, 2 officers at Rollins Asylum, a mental institution/prison, find the cell of a convicted serial killer called, Vance Roland. The next day, David hears something on the radio about a police chase and rushes to help, when he finds the chase, he shoots an arrow at the getaway's back tyre, Francis finds the arrow near the getaway's car. The next day, David reads about the chase in the paper when Emily arrives at his front door and gives him a picture of the arrow. Meanwhile, a woman working at Rollins Asylum finds Vance Roland's cell empty and opens it to find him, before Vance murders her and escapes. When David confronts Francis about the arrow, Francis recieves a call about Vance escaping and the 2 rush to the Asylum. They arrive at Vance's cell to discover that the victim is missing a thumb, Francis reveals that Vance removes his victim's thumbs and keeps them as trophies. Part 2 David is working on his Gadget Gauntlets, when his butler, Angelo, enters to try to talk him out of going after Roland, but David insists. The next day, the police arrive at a crime scene and find another one of Roland's victims. David returns to the lab to get the Red Ryder suit, intending to retrieve his arrow from the police station, but when he arrives, Francis threatens to arrest him, believing him to be a criminal, however, Ryder is able to escape with the arrow and a case file on Vance Roland. Upon reading the file, David heads to Roland's old hideout, where he discovers he has kidnapped Emily, Ryder is able to reach Roland, when Roland reveals the story of why he became a serial killer, giving the police enough time to arrive and giving Ryder the perfect opportunity to save Emily, before being attacked by Roland, resulting in a fight ending on the roof, but when Roland attempts to kill Ryder, Ryder is able to shine a bright light in Roland's face to temporarily blind him, causing Roland to fall off the roof, however, Ryder saves Roland from death, saying he isn't a killer like Roland. After saving Roland, Ryder tazes Roland and hands him over to the police, proving himself as a good guy.